1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a plug connector thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to structural improvements of the electronic device and the plug connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash disc drive is an electronic device which many people own and favor, because it has a small volume, a convenient application, a reasonable price, and other advantages.
Pleases refer to FIG. 1, a conventional flash disc driver is shown. The flash disk drive has an external plug connector 10A which comprises a supporting plate 11A, a plurality of terminals 12A, and a metal shell 13A. These terminals 12A are embedded in the supporting plate 11A; the metal shell 13A surrounds the supporting plate 11A. The function of the metal shell 13A is to enhance the mechanical strength of the plug connector 10A, so that the plug connector 10A would not be easily damaged while inserting into a socket connector (not shown) or being stored and carried.
When manufactured, each component of the plug connector 10A and socket connector would meet the standard of dimensions as much as possible. However, deviations are inevitably generated. These manufacturing deviations would lead to other deviations on the assembly tolerance between the plug and socket connectors, so that force for plugging or unplugging the plug connector 10A with the socket connector would be too tight or loose. Further, because the metal shell 13A is a continuous frame-shaped structure and firmly connected with a main shell connected with the plug connector 10A, the sizes of the metal shell 13A are difficult to adjust, resulting in that the abnormal force for plugging or unplugging is hardly improved.
In addition to the flash disk drive, other electronic devices with plug connector also face the same problem of the abnormal force for plugging or unplugging.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.